Love web
by ValoraSelene
Summary: Merthur. Modern AU. Arthur and Merlin (along with a few others) are teenage friends at school, and so must suffer the usual agonies and confusion of love. Lots and lots of pairings (But don't worry, eventual Merthur)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I don't normally read AU and I've never written it before, but I was kinda stuck for ideas so had to (loosely) base this on something that happened to me recently (sorry, I'm not normally this vain, and I did say it was only loosely based). Also, this is my first fanfic with chapters because a) I haven't decided on the ending yet and b) this will hopefully make it longer. And on that note, thank you to anyone who reviewed my previous stories, thank you so so much.

Sorry for the ramble. Hope you enjoy it and please please review ;)

Chapter 1

Merlin hated football. Well, he hated any mandatory PE. Period. But football was the worst. What was fun about trying to kick a ball in a net and being hurled to the ground by burly idiots as they 'tackled' you?

Merlin sighed, "speaking of burly idiots" he thought, watching his best friend Arthur Pendragon charge down the football field, scoring yet another goal. Arthur was pumping his fists in the air when he noticed Merlin staring at him. Arthur smiled and blew him a kiss, laughing at the consequent wolf whistles

Merlin grinned to himself. It had been a long running inside joke: Merlin and Arthur pretending to be a couple. Always holding hands, hugging, flirting. He sighed. Pretending.

Merlin had had a crush on his best friend for a while now. No one knew. Especially not Arthur, though he was surprised their friends, Morgana and Gwen, hadn't realised yet. Though it was only a matter of tim-

A ball whacked Merlin in the head, sending his backwards. A tall shadow loomed over him. "Sorry Merlin" its owner said sheepishly. Merlin just laughed. Percival was a nice guy: he'd never hurt him on purpose.

Arthur watched as Percival lifted his skinny friend off the ground. That was just so typical of Merlin. To be so preoccupied with his own thoughts he had no idea what was going on around him. Though Arthur couldn't blame him for not being entirely focused on the game. The girls in their year were playing netball on the field next to theirs and Arthur hadn't been able to take his eyes off Gwen...

Gwen was Morgana, his step-sister's, best friend and his long time desire. He had fancied her since Morgana had first introduced them, much to Morgana's delight. He hadn't told her but she had a nose for that kind of thing and Arthur had made her promise under pain of death to never tell anyone. Luckily, Gwen and him were friends, so he got to spend a lot of time with her anyway, without making his feelings too obvious (he hoped).

Arthur had just walked through the door after arriving home from school and collapsed on his bed when he heard his phone vibrating in his pocket.

'Hi Arthur ;)'

It was Merlin. It always was. Him and Merlin often texted after school. And before school. And weekends. Practically any time that they weren't physically with each other. Arthur grinned and hastily replied:

'Hey Merlin, enjoy football? ;)'

'Yeah, great. I especially loved the bit where Percival almost knocked my head off with the ball :/'

'Aww, we wouldn't want anything happening to your pretty little head, would we? ;) seriously, there must be something you enjoyed about it'

'The only bit I enjoyed was you blowing kisses at me, wished they were real :P'

Arthur laughed. Finally. He'd been waiting for the flirting to start:

'I'm guessing the smiley face means you're joking? ;)'

'No, it means trying to be jokey about sad unrequited feelings :('

"Oh no" Thought Arthur "He cannot be serious..." Arthur knew Merlin wasn't straight but did Merlin...like him?

'What do you mean?' He replied

'Forget it, just being stupid'

'No, I don't want to forget it. What did you mean?' Oh Gods, why was he pushing it? Merlin had just given him the perfect escape route, why wasn't he taking it?

'It's just that, I've felt this way for a while now and I know that you see our coupley-ness as just one big joke, but I just wish we were a real couple. I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way'

Oh no, oh no, oh no. This could not be happening. His friend had a crush on him. No... His BEST friend had a crush on him. No...his MALE best friend had a crush on him. This could not be happening. Though Arthur couldn't help feeling just a little happy: someone actually liked him.

Arthur was replying to Merlin without thinking:

'Merlin, it's fine. Don't worry. I know exactly how you feel. Actually, I feel the same as you do'

What the hell?! Why had he done that? Why? Oh Gods this was not good. He had just made everything ten times worse. How the Hell had that even been possible?! What was he going to do no-

His phone vibrated, interrupting his frantic thoughts.

'Really? Oh my Gods Arthur I'm so happy. Really?'

Arthur groaned, what was he supposed to reply?: "no, I was just kidding..." Or "No, not really. Just trying to spare your feelings...". So he settled on a simple:

'Yes'

'Hey Arthur?'

'Yes Merlin'

'I was just wondering, does this change anything between us?'

Oh no. How had he not seen that one coming? Maybe if he played dumb, Merlin would just drop it...

'What do you mean?'

'I mean...I know we were kinda a couple anyway but I was wondering if we could we a real couple now?'

'I still don't get it...'

'I'm asking you out, clot pole'

Ah. Playing dumb hadn't worked then. Arthur sighed, how could he not say yes now?

'Umm...ok I guess?'

'Great! Yay! This is amazing, I'm so happy! I never thought I'd ever get you!'

Oh no, don't say that. Please, anything, ANYTHING but that. Oh Gods, and what about school? Merlin was such an idiot, he'd probably already announced it on facebook...

'Hey Merlin?'

'Yes Arthur? X'

"Oh great, he's using kisses now", Arthur groaned internally.

'Could we please just keep this between us for now Merlin? Not tell anyone? Not even Gwen?'

'Sure. Whatever you want x ;)'

Oh great. What the Hell was he gonna do?

End chapter 1

Thank you for actually reading this. Please review ;)

(Oh, and if the person I'm basing this on is reading this: remember, its only "loosely based" on reality)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyway, have fun reading...

(Oh and a MASSIVE thank you to Merthurfan1 for reviewing, and don't worry, I don't think Gwen and Arthur are exactly a perfect match either ;) )

Arthur had been walking round his house (well mansion) for the last 10 minutes, trying to get his jumbled thoughts into some kind of order. Without success. Sighing, he turned on his heel and walked back to his room only to stop dead in the doorway upon seeing Morgana sat on his bed, grinning that stupid, cunning evil grin and waving his phone in her hand.

This was not good.

"Hello, Arthur," she smirked "Got anything you want to tell me?"

Arthur just glared at her. Morgana squealed, unable to hide her delight any longer. "I knew it" she laughed "I knew you liked Merlin. It was so obvious that your 'crush' on Gwen was just a cover-up! I'm so happy! And Merlin must be ecstatic, he had a crush on you for ageeeees and-"

"It wasn't a cover-up" said Arthur curtly, cutting Morgana off mid-flow.

"What?"

"I said it wasn't a cover-up. I did...do like Gwen"

For once, Morgana looked befuddled, the grin slowly sliding off her face, being replaced by a frown. "But Arthur...I don't understand, if you like Gwen then why are you and Merlin..."

"I DON'T KNOW" Arthur exploded "I don't know why I did it. I just...I didn't...I didn't want to hurt him..."Arthur trailed off.

"Oh Arthur" Morgana sighed, a rare not of pity in her tone "you've got to tell him. Merlin likes you...I mean really likes you...you can't just-"

"Lead him on" Arthur finished heavily. "I won't. Not for much longer..."

Merlin had been grinning like a complete idiot for the last couple of hours. He always looked happy, but a large sloppy grin now covered his face. Arthur liked him. No, better than that, Arthur was his boyfriend. 'Boyfriend', he liked the sound of that.

Merlin sighed contentedly and was asleep before he knew it. All those memories: the flirting, the hugging, the blowing kisses had all taken on a new significance to Merlin. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of when he would see Arthur again. His boyfriend...

The last week had been Hell for Arthur. Merlin had been more clingy than usual- if that was possible and Arthur had been struggling to pry Merlin off him whenever Gwen was around. But he always felt strangely cold and alone without Merlin's arms around him.

Arthur had been day dreaming, unknowingly stroking Merlin's raven hair when Gwen's voice pulled him out of his fantasy:

"Hey Arthur? I was wondering...are you going to the bus station after school? If you were, I was wondering if I could walk with you?" Arthur struggled to conceal the (probably embarrassing idiotic) grin that was starting to spread over his face.

"Not that you have to," Gwen added hurriedly, "I can walk alone, if you have...other plans" she shot a glance Merlin.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about being a third wheel Gwen, I've got to stay behind in the library. Finish some work"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Gwen, I'd love to walk with you" babbled Arthur, blushing at his use of the word 'love'. Did he really have to be so obvious?

"Ok then, I'll see you later I guess" replied Gwen, smiling shyly.

Arthur stole another look at Gwen from under his fringe. He imagined kissing her, touching her flawless skin, but for some reason at some point during his fantasy the colour drained from her skin, turning it alabaster white, her hair receded back into her scalp, her feature morphed and her frame lengthened until Arthur was holding Merlin in his arms...

Arthur shook his head, trying to clear the not entirely unwelcome image from his mind. He shouldn't be wasting his time alone with Gwen like that! How often did he get this chance?

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her staring at him, too. He held her gaze and the pair broke out in shy grins. "I really like you, Arthur" she whispered. Arthur leant forward so that his lips lightly grazed her ear as he whispered back "I like you too..." He drew back, and entwined her delicate soft fingers with his large rough ones.

Merlin walked up to the library door, slowing as he saw a note badly blue tacked above the handel: 'library closed. No librarian'. Merlin exhaled through his nose, annoyed. This was so typical. The one day he decided to be a a dutiful student... He sighed, at least he should be able to catch up with Arthur and Gwen...

Using his long legs to his advantage, Merlin strode out of the school and rushed down the route the led to the bus station while simultaneously trying to avoid tripping over his own feet and walk in a straight line (which was difficult for one of Merlin's dexterity).

He was so busy concentrating that he almost missed his oldest friend wrapped in his boyfriend's embrace. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

"A-Arthur? W-what are you d-doing?" Merlin stuttered, eyes fixed on Arthur and Gwen's entwined forms.

Arthur sprung apart from Gwen, eyes darting left, right, up, down. Anywhere that wasn't Merlin.

"Oh," exclaimed Merlin, realisation flooding his eyes, its waves eroding every touch, every memory, every declaration of love from his...no, Gwen's Arthur.

"Oh. I-I see. I'm s-so sorry Arthur, I should have known you didn't like me, its all my fault. I should never have even told you I liked you..." Merlin babbled.

This was so...Merlin. Never blaming Arthur, always trying to protect him. And Arthur couldn't take it.

"Yeah, you know what? You're right Merlin. You never should have told me, and you really should never have asked me out. What did you think? That I actually liked you in that way. Sure, we were friends, and NOTHING more. And now we're not even that." Arthur stormed away, dragging Gwen behind him and leaving Merlin. Alone.

Merlin couldn't move, he felt rooted to the ground, crushed by the weight of his sorrow and guilt. The world seemed to echo his mood: everything was grey, bleak. There was no happiness, only dull monotone clouds that promised no warmth, no comfort.

When Merlin could summon the will to move, he trudged the long way home, not bothering to avoid the puddle. What difference did it make? It wasn't like he had anyone to look good for anymore. Merlin was glad when it finally started raining. The tears of the sky hid his own, their trails mixing as they slid down his cheeks

"Arthur, what are you doing? Where are we going? What the Hell was all that about?" Gwen shouted at Arthur.

"Forget it, Gwen" he growled. " . It."

"No Arthur, I don't want to. You kissed me, I suppose that means you like me?" Gwen tried a softer approach: "Arthur...you can trust me. I promise"

Arthur sighed, "look, Gwen, its nothing really. Just an awkward situation, a misunderstanding really, that just got...out of hand" Arthur smiled "And of course I like you Gwen, why else would I have kissed you?"

"Ok. So...does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Yeah" he replied slowly, trying to forget about the broken hearted boy he'd just left behind. He grabbed her hand and started walking. "Yeah..."

Arthur pushed open the door to his house and was, inevitably, greeted by a very angry screech of "Arthur! What have you done now?!" coming from his sister. Arthur groaned. He forgot that Gwen told Morgana everything.

Much to his surprise, Arthur was snapped out of his reverie by a stinging slap across his face.

"OW!" He screamed "what the Hell did you do that for?"

Morgana's voice was equally loud, and dripping with sarcasm: "oh I don't know. Maybe its something to do with the fact that you've now got a girlfriend, after having a BOYfriend 20 minutes ago. Or maybe its that Gwen won't stop going on about hoe you kissed. Or maybe, just maybe, its because you broke your best friends heart".

"Look, Morgana, I really don't need this now just leave it, please"

"No, Arthur, we really need to tal-"

"I SAID JUST LEAVE IT" every little bit of rage he had held back in front of Gwen, every fragment of confusion, every tear that he wanted to shed for some unknown reason exploded out of him.

"Sorry, Arthur, just...just try make it right"

"Trust me Morgana, I want to"

Arthur trudged up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed when he heard a familiar buzz. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone and read the text:

'Hi, Arthur. I really am sorry for what's happened between us. Can be just forget everything and go back to being friends again?'

Merlin looked at his phone in horror. Why had he sent that text? Of course Arthur wouldn't want to be friends with him. What straight guy wanted their gay best friend in love with them? And how could he do this to Arthur? He was a nice guy, he knew that, so why did he keep putting him through these awkward situations? It really wasn't fair on hi-

A text. From Arthur.

'Yeah. Sure'

TBC


End file.
